


Day 10: Getting the Christmas Tree

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Car Sex, Christmas Tree, M/M, Manly Steve Rogers, Mild Feminization, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smitten Bucky Barnes, Steve Shows off His Super Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: A thrill shot through Bucky when Steve manhandled him into place and then reached up to release Bucky's messy sort-of bun from its elastic, letting his hair cascade to his shoulders, reflecting  blue and green and red from the dashboard lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who thought I left you hanging at the end of yesterday's fic, never fear: the underwear will be described in loving detail when the Christmas Eve presents are opened!

"Uh, Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna kill me."

With his gloved hands stuffed as far into his coat pockets as they could go and the lower half of his face buried in a thick scarf, Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve where he stood, shamefaced and shadowed, in the dusk. The silhouette of the perfect Christmas tree stood beside him, taller than Steve himself, who looked the picture of woe with his shoulders slumped under his wool pea coat, his head hanging, covered in a dark beanie. The way he looked up at Bucky through his long eyelashes meant he expected Bucky to flip his lid.

"What did you do?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow, his voice muffled behind the scarf.

Steve sighed, a deep, mournful sound, and raised his hands in defeat. "I forgot to bring the goddamn saw."

Bucky stared at him for exactly four seconds before letting out a peal of laughter, bracing himself with his hand on Steve's chest. When his chuckles dried up, Bucky shook his head. "You're an idiot, Rogers."

"I know."

"No, I mean – we don't _need_ a saw, chucklehead. Not with those guns you're carryin'."

Steve looked confused for a second until Bucky squeezed one of his enormous biceps. "Oh." His face brightened. "Yeah!"

"You're _such_ a lame-brain," Bucky said, pushing down his scarf and leaning in to kiss Steve's chilly lips. "Now let's get the tree and get back in the car already."

"All right. Let me just get a good grip on this thing," Steve muttered, approaching the tree with his arms open and feinting left, right, and diagonal until he found the best place to hug the trunk of the tree without damaging its boughs or his face, for that matter. Bucky watched in unabashed awe as Steve bent his knees, planting the soles of his boots firmly on the ground about shoulder-width apart, and heaved, gripping the tree with all his might. It looked for a moment as if the tree wouldn't budge, but Steve dug in harder, grunting with exertion, and the roots began to give with a muted tearing sound. Within seconds, Steve gave one last pull, ripping the tree and its roots out of the ground, holding it over his head with a roar of triumph.

"Ohh my God," Bucky breathed, his pants notably tighter than they were a minute before. "That was so fuckin'… _manly_ , Steve."

Steve laughed, easing the tree to the frozen ground, kneeling on the trunk, and snapping off the root end with his hands, casting it aside. "You liked that, huh?"

It wasn't Bucky's imagination; even Steve's voice was lower when he spoke. He was playing up the masculinity for Bucky's benefit, and Bucky had no intention of letting it go to waste. After spending the first quarter century of his life as the short, skinny, sickly half of the pair, the one who needed rescuing from back alley fights and illness, Steve deserved to beat his chest from time to time, even if he had to turn into a walking science project to give him the confidence to do it.

Besides, ultra-manly Steve turned Bucky on like _crazy_.

"Liked it?" Bucky pressed himself against Steve, at least as closely as their thick jackets would allow. "Let's get out of here, and I'll show you how much I liked it."

Steve's eyes flashed in a most promising manner, and he took hold of the tree's splintered trunk with one hand, Bucky's hand with the other, and dragged them both to the parking lot.

Once the tree was paid for, netted, and tied to the roof of the SUV they borrowed again from Tony to make the trip to the tree farm not far outside the city, Steve couldn't get out of there fast enough. It took about five minutes for him to find a back road that led to a barely drivable trail, where he put the vehicle in park, switched off the headlights, and turned to Bucky with a grin that gleamed in the dashboard lights. "Get in the backseat," he nearly rumbled, and Bucky didn't waste a second, nodding eagerly and shedding his jacket even as he clambered over the center console, forcing his large frame between the bucket seats onto the second-row bench.

"Ugh. It's cramped," Steve griped when he squeezed himself into the backseat, leaving the SUV running for the heat. "How the hell do people do this?"

Bucky laughed, wiggling out of his skinny black jeans and underwear and discarding them on the floor with his boots. He was still too damn cold to take off his sweater. Well, Steve's sweater, but Bucky often usurped pieces of Steve's wardrobe, declaring they looked better on him anyway. "Trust me, it'll be worth it," Bucky said, waiting for Steve to work his jeans down to his ankles, where they pooled above his boots.

"Get over here," Steve growled, gripping Bucky's hips with his big hands as Bucky straddled his lap. A thrill shot through Bucky when Steve manhandled him into place and then reached up to release Bucky's messy sort-of bun from its elastic, letting his hair cascade to his shoulders, reflecting  blue and green and red from the dashboard lights. Before Bucky could gather his wits enough to form a coherent thought, Steve rested one warm hand against the small of Bucky's back, just beneath the sweater, and plunged the other into his hair, curling his fingers just enough to tug Bucky's face down to his.

Bucky moaned into the kiss, giving himself over to Steve entirely, bracing himself with both hands on the seat behind Steve's head. With Steve's hand in Bucky's hair controlling the kiss, there was no question that Steve was driving, so to speak, and Bucky marveled, not for the first time, at the strength of the bond that allowed him to relinquish control of himself to any one individual. He hated feeling vulnerable, but with Steve, he felt safe taking off his figurative armor. The balance of power within their relationship was usually about even, but letting Steve take control once in a while was good for both of them.

"You're so pretty, baby," Steve sighed, his lips moving to Bucky's neck, pressing soft kisses onto the pale skin. Bucky's hands tightened on the seat, and he let out a near-sob of pleasure at the heat of Steve's mouth on his throat. "You want me, sweetheart?"

"Please, please, oh God, yes," Bucky moaned, his whole body quivering, and Steve slid both hands up Bucky's back beneath the sweater, kissing his way up Bucky's jawline to nibble and suck on his lips.

"Mmm, I want you too." Steve held up a packet between his index and middle fingers, and Bucky snatched it from him, tearing it open with his teeth and squeezing half of its contents onto Steve's fingers. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"F-finger me open," Bucky gasped, hooking his wrists behind Steve's neck and lifting himself on his knees to allow Steve's hand to reach between his legs, his fingers circling the tight furl of muscle at Bucky's center. "Get me nice and wet for you."

Steve slid both lubed fingers inside Bucky at once, twisting them first one way and then the other, pressing them in and out slowly – agonizingly slowly. "You want my cock, baby?"

"Yeah. Yes! Fuck me, Stevie. Make me come." Bucky's thighs trembled so wildly that he could hardly support himself, and Steve seemed to sense it, gripping Bucky's ass with both hands and gently spreading him open as he lowered Bucky onto his cock. Bucky cried out, boneless and delirious, only his linked wrists behind Steve's neck keeping him from flopping either forward or back. His head fell forward, his hair covering his face, until Steve released his grip on Bucky's ass to wrap one arm around his back and to twist his fingers in Bucky's hair again, tugging until Bucky lifted his head, though not entirely of his own volition.

"How's that, baby?" Steve's breath was hot against Bucky's throat, ethereal and unbearably erotic. "Do I fill you up nice? You feel how hard you make me?"

"Uh-huh," Bucky could only moan in response, grinding down on Steve's dick.

"Get that sweater off. I wanna touch you everywhere." Steve's voice was low and raspy and incredibly sexy, and Bucky found the strength and coordination to lift his arms, allowing Steve to strip the sweater over his head. Bucky gripped Steve's shoulders, bracing himself, and Steve's hands gravitated to Bucky's chest, cupping and kneading his firm pecs. "Gorgeous," Steve murmured, dipping his head to draw one of Bucky's taut nipples into his mouth. Bucky panted against the crown of Steve's head, nearly weeping with pleasure as Steve sucked Bucky's nipple into a soft peak, lazily tracing and flicking it with his tongue while his lips sealed in the heat from his mouth against Bucky's hypersensitive flesh.

"Oh, _God_!" Bucky cried, his hips moving faster in Steve's lap as Steve switched to the other side of Bucky's chest and began his slow, maddening worship all over again. Bucky's rhythm faltered as he felt the delicious ache of his orgasm approaching, still fucking himself onto Steve's cock, but erratically now as his nervous system braced for the onslaught of sensation. Wrapping one arm around Bucky's waist, Steve thrust upward, his hips slapping against Bucky's ass and his cock hitting Bucky's prostate with each upward stroke.

"That's it, sweetheart," Steve purred, stroking Bucky's flushed cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I'm hittin' all the right spots, ain't I? Let me hear you, baby. Say my name."

His mouth falling open, Bucky dug his fingers into Steve's shoulders. "Steve… _ohh_ , Stevie, yeah… yeah—"

"You gonna come for me, honey?" Steve stroked Bucky's lower lip with his thumb until Bucky's mouth opened for him, his lips closing around the thick digit. "Get it nice and wet. You need me to rub you some?"

Bucky nodded once and wrapped his tongue around Steve's thumb, soaking it with saliva as best he could; Steve reclaimed the digit only to reach between them and take Bucky's aching cock in his hand, rubbing firm circles against the frenulum, each caress setting off explosive charges inside Bucky. Reaching up to kiss him, deep and soft, Steve pulled back just enough to whisper against Bucky's trembling lips, "Let go, baby. You're so pretty when you come on my dick."

Throwing his head back, his hair tickling his spine, Bucky froze, every muscle taut as a violin string, and then let out a howl, his cock jerking as it released stream after stream of wet heat onto Steve's chest and belly. Steve was right behind him, burying his face in Bucky's sweaty neck and grunting out guttural, beautiful sounds that dwindled along with their movements, leaving them sated and breathless in each other's arms.

Bucky only realized he was dozing when Steve's voice roused him. "We should get on the road." Steve kissed the side of Bucky's head, a gesture so tender that Bucky's eyes nearly teared up. "It's almost an hour to get home."

"I'm jus' about ready to set up camp right here," Bucky mumbled.

Steve chuckled, threading his fingers through Bucky's hair where a short time before he had gripped and tugged. "A few problems with that. One, we don't want our tree to die before we can get it home and into some water. Two, we are _way_ too big to sleep in this thing unless you want to wake up with a knee in your kidneys and an elbow in your ear. And three, I've had about as much 'manly' as I can take for one night; all I want right now is to take a long, hot bubble bath together."

Bucky all but threw himself into the front seat; his clothes strewn about the backseat were barely an afterthought. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
